<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Till The Bitter End. Right? by confusedstiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428382">In This Till The Bitter End. Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedstiles/pseuds/confusedstiles'>confusedstiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedstiles/pseuds/confusedstiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about the relationship between Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman. They have been enemies since 3rd grade. Lizzie and Hope have more in common than they realize. What happens when two girls go for a swim? What do they figure out and what do they lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We are Where We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hope?” Lizzie said with a confused look as Alaric was explaining what people need more of in the Salvatore School. Alaric looked back at his daughter with a disappointed look on his face. Lizzie just sat there with a little smile on her face as her joke made people giggle. Alaric continued the meeting with the students before finishing up to go the lunch. Lizzie was kind of a bitch to everyone but she had her reasons to be. She went off to go sit with her sister Josie who was studying. Lizzie says with a disgusted look on her face “This is lunch Josie, not study hall plus I need someone to go to the dance with me and I don’t think it’s time to study.” Lizzie picked the book up from Josie and threw it behind her hitting the floor with a loud bang. Josie just sat there with embarrassment and anger towards Lizzie. Lizzie looked around and saw Landon and Hope being Landon and Hope. Lizzie silently says “feather bird hobbit man and teacher’s pet.” interesting. Lizzie always hated that hope got more attention from her dad than her. As selfish as she was she knew deep down that Hope needed it, yet did her father know she needed it too. Lizzie has had some mental breakdowns in the past that have caused a lot of pain towards other people and herself. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Especially people she cared about. Lizzie was walking in the hallway when she stumbled upon Landon and Hope holding hands. She turned around and started walking the other direction from which she came. Something about them being together just bothered her. She disliked Hope. But, she thought she was just bothered because she doesn’t have someone. Even though Landon is a curly haired hobbit. As she was walking away Hope yelled for Lizzie. Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned around. “Yes Hope.” Lizzie said with the most unenthusiastic tone. “Me and Landon are going to train do you want to come?” Hope said. “Pass.” Lizzie said as she walked away. Hope notices that Lizzie could be upset and tells Landon she will do training another day. So Landon goes to his room to hang out with his friends. Hope follows Lizzie wondering if she’s ok. She follows Lizzie into her room where Lizzie is crying. Lizzie tells Hope to go away she doesn’t like anyone seeing her cry. Hope knows Lizzie has some very uncontrollable brain chemistry so decides to just sit and try to comfort the blonde as she cries. Lizzie asks hope why she is helping her when she has been awful to her since 3rd grade. Hope just answers “If anyone stopped to ask me if I was ok I would be a lot better off.” Lizzie just sits there wiping her tears as she looks into hopes eyes. It last a long time before Hope asked if she wanted to go swimming in the river. Lizzie says yes and the two go to their separate rooms to get changed. The girls walk down to the lake in their swim suits and started to swim. It was very awkward since they have avoided each other for so long. Hope was not the nicest to Lizzie either. So they had just decided it was best to not talk at all. The girls start splashing each other and having fun. Lizzie got a little too competitive and tried use magic against the tribrid. Obviously failing and just started splashing herself. Hope saw that Lizzie looked like she couldn’t breathe. So hope went in and undid the spell. Then pulled Lizzie closer to her. They were inches apart. They locked eyes. Hope looking at Lizzies beautiful eyes. Lizzie looking at hopes lips. Lizzie started getting closer towards Hope, and Hope did the same. As their lips were about to touch Lizzie starts coughing up blood. Lizzie passed out. Hope immediately carried Lizzie out of the water screaming for help. For someone.....</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter let me know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing With People That Are'nt Eachother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie is on the verge of dying and how Hope is dealing with that. She just realized that she almost cheated on Landon, the anxiety starts to hit. The Mystic Fall Pageant is coming and partners are needed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hope was gaining breath, Lizzie was losing it. Hope went to Alaric's office where he had some witches trying to figure out what was happening to her. They couldn’t go to a regular hospital because people might find out that Lizzie is a witch. Hope had to step outside of his office to collect her breath. She didn’t care about the fact that she almost cheated on Landon, or that she was confused about her feelings for the blond, all she was focused on was making sure Lizzie was ok. She didn’t want to lose people she cared about. She didn’t want to hurt anybody. Hope rushes back to the room to see Lizzie. Lizzie starts coughing, she opens her eyes to see Hope standing there with a worried look on her face. Lizzie reaches and grabs Hope’s hand to hold. Hope could see the pain Lizzie was in by her eyes. They were just begging for help. Like a flower begging for water. Finally one of the witches found what happened and reversed it. Lizzie fell unconscious for a bit from the pain but, she had steady breathing so that meant she was ok. Hope went into the hallway where she just collapsed to the floor exhausted and lost. Josie finally arrives after Hope calls her. Josie asked what happened and Hope couldn’t find the words and just started crying. She just said “I don’t know.” Josie rushes into the room to talk to her dad still confused about what happened. Alaric said that from all the anxiety and anger Lizzie held towards herself just came out as that instead of her usual throwing things around the room. A couple minutes later Lizzie wakes up and is comforted by her family. Hope was in her room before she heard that Lizzie had woken up. She rushed down the hallway to see Landon. Landon stopped to ask her what was wrong. Hope just told him it was an emergency and she needed to go. She rushed in the room to see Lizzie smiling and they went for a hug. Josie was obviously confused because they were basically enemies last time she saw them which was yesterday. She questioned what the change of heart was. After a week of doctor’s appointments for Lizzie she finally returned to school. Hope was relieved to see her. Lizzie was better physically but mentally she was drowning. During the weeks of appointments Hope came and told her that she cared and was there for her but she couldn’t be with her. She loved Landon and it was a mistake. But she still wanted to remain friends. Lizzie was fine she thought since they had been enemies so long and Lizzie didn’t even realize her feelings till Hope came and helped her. That was until she saw Hope and Landon holding hands in the hallway. Hope directs Landon towards Lizzie to see if she is ok but Lizzie quickly runs away. Landon asked Hope “Hey is everything ok with her?” Hope just said “Yeah she just probably worried about returning to school.” Hope then proceeds to ask Landon if he could wait outside so she can help Lizzie. He agreed. Hope rushes to the restroom but when she gets there the blonde is nowhere to be seen. Hope comes back to Landon and tells him she’s not there. As she is telling him the bell rings and it’s time for class. Emma, the school's therapist and witchcraft teacher, starts talking about the dance as soon as Hope walks in. Hope see’s Lizzie and sits down a couple seats back. Emma starts to say “The school dance as many of you know is tomorrow so if you are participating then you need a partner. Landon surprisingly really wanted to go to the dance. So Hope of course had to go. Lizzie was left all by herself. Josie had already set up to go somewhere with our mom. Lizzie decided to ask MG since she knew he had been crushing on her for a while now but didn’t do anything. She likes MG just not in that way. The hour before the dance Lizzie just put on her beautiful dress. She looked in the mirror as she whispered all done. As she was about to leave she heard the door start to open and said “Yeah MG just give me a moment i’ll be out there in a sec.” The door continues to open revealing that it was not MG but Hope. Hope was also wearing a beautiful blue dress that really made her eyes pop out. Lizzie turns around to see hope. There is a moment of silence where the two girls didn’t know what to say, until Hope says “You look good, Lizzie.” in the softest tone. Then Lizzie said “You too, Mikaelson.” Hope says “Uh...I have to go tell Landon to come downstairs before it starts.” Lizzie just waves bye before the door shuts to her room. Lizzie walks down a couple minutes later to see MG. They then announce everyone to make an entrance. Everyone walks down the steps with their partner. Finally they dance as the music starts playing. It’s a traditional dance that has been there for centuries. The song starts and Landon and Hope start dancing, then MG and Lizzie. The song for the first dance is Isaak Danielson Broken. (note: I would play this as you read this.) Hope and Landon are whispering to each other and Lizzie see’s and then in that moment Hope turns to Lizzie and they lock eyes. As each one of them dance with a partner that is not each other. As they continue to lock eyes Landon asks Hope if she’s ok. Hope says yes with an uncertain tone but they continue to dance. Lizzie started resting her head on MG’s shoulder. She turned her head to see Landon and Hope kiss. She turns her head to the floor and tells MG she can’t do this and runs off. Hope sees this and says she has to go to the bathroom. Before she could Landon held her hand and asked what’s been up with her lately and why she hasn’t been herself. Hope just responded “sorry I have to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>